Le début de la fin
by Lilyep
Summary: OS- Yoshiki/Toshi: à lire en complément de la fic "Un ange qui te ressemble". Petit OS racontant la grossesse de Yoshiki...


Titre: **Le début de la fin**

Rating:** T**

Genre: OS heu... vous verrez bien '

Pairing: Toshi/Yoshiki

Dsiclaimer: Son pas à moi! Et le Jack daniel's non plus

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Kikoo!_

_Et bien voilà, pour faire plaisir à _Aelin Ueal_, voici un petit OS sous forme de petite vignettes, complément à ma fic _Un ange qui te ressemble _et racontant les déboires de Yoshiki et sa grossesse..._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Ah oui... un tit truc aussi... je sais que Toshi avait encore les cheveux blonds à l'époque mais bon, il reste "le brun" pour moi _

**Le début de la fin:**

27 Octobre 1989:

-Tu as l'air fatigué mon coeur...

Yoshiki se retourna vguement vers Toshi qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Le blond était torse nu, assis devant la coiffeuse et le visage dans les mains, visiblement exténué.

-ça va. tenta-t-il de le rassurer en se redressant quelque peu, massant sa nuque d'une main.

-Tu as encore mal au cou?

-Un peu... c'est sûrement un faux mouvement, t'en fais pas.

Toshi ne répliqua pas, fronçant simplement les sourcils. Son amant avait de plus en plus régulièrement mal au dos depuis quelques temps, surtout à la nuque à vrai dire et, malgré ses incessantes justifications pour le rassurer, il n'était pas dupe.

Mais Yoshiki était borné, il le savait parfaitement... Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours...

Il soupira simplement et se rapprocha du blond, posant doucement ses mains sur ses épaules en commençant à le masser légèrement. Yoshiki laissa un léger soupir de bien-être franchir ses lèvres et le brun eut un sourire. Sans en avoir l'air, ses mouvements se firent rapidement plus légers, plus sensuels aussi et il descendit dans son dos, sur ses bras, ses flancs... finissant par laisser ses doigts agiles glisser sur le ventre plat de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le lui rendait bien.

-Toshi... souffla le blond en sentant de douces lèvres s'apposer délicatement dans son cou. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-ça ne te plait pas?

-Si mais...

-Alors tais-toi et ferme les yeux. le coupa-t-il.

Yoshiki s'exécuta et bientôt, les caresses reprirent, légères, aériennes... et il finti lui aussi par prendre part au jeu sensuel de leurs doigts désormais entrelacés.

Bientôt, deux hommes fou amoureux s'unissaient dans leur lit, se murmurant de tendres paroles entrecoupées de cris, de soupirs et de gémissements, ignorant totalement que cette nuit allait à tout jamais changer leur relation, et leur vie...

14 Novembre 1989:

-ça va pas Yo-chan?

hide n'obtint aucune réponse alors qu'un Yoshiki pâle comme la mort se précipitait hors de la scène. La répètition semblait, encore une fois, légèrement compromise...

Toshi, visiblement inquiet, partit à la poursuite de son amant et le retrouva, pour la troisème fois de la semaine, en train de vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes. Sans broncher, il se rapprocha de lui et l'aida à retenir sa longue chevelure blonde.

-Tu devrais aller voir un médecin. souffla le brun quand il se fut calmé.

-Nan, c'est bon, ça va.

-Yoshiki, je suis sérieux. Tu n'arrêtes pas de vomir ces temps-ci!

-Peut-être une indigestion...

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non... Yoshiki, vas voir un médecin... le supplia-t-il presque.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît?

Yoshiki soupira.

C'était totalement hors de question qu'il aille voir un quelconque docteur tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr...

-Toshi, ça va aller ok?

-T'es vraiment une tête de mule.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu maimes. ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Toshi sourit à son tour et se rendit, laissant tomber pour l'instant.

23 Novembre 1989:

-Tu sais, on peut encore annuler Yoshiki...

-Non Pata! On a une tournée à finir, et on va la finir!

Le guitariste brun soupira.

C'était le dernier à ne pas encore avoir essayé de faire changer d'avis leur leader... Mais visiblement, il n'avait pas plus de chance d'y arriver que les autres...

-Bon, on monte sur scène dans deux heures. repris le batteur. Allez vous préparer les gars.

Le groupe acquiésça et se sépara, chacun regagnant sa loge.

Seulement, ils étaient tous inquiet... Yoshiki n'allait vraiment pas bien depuis plusieurs jours déjà... Il semblait fatigué, il avait mal au dos et il était bien pâle... Autant dire que ce concert les stressait tous terriblement, d'autant plus qu'il avait terminé au bord du malaise lors du dernier, seulement trois jours plus tôt.

Pourtant, quand ils montèrent sur scène, comme toujours, le public euphorique sembla faire s'envoler tous leurs soucis. Il ne restait plus que l'adrénaline et la musqiue qui les transportait loin de tout...

Seulement, la musique justement, s'arrêta soudainement net...

-YOSHIKI!!

Le batteur s'était littéralement effondré, aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine et totalement inconscient.

Rapidement, ils ajournèrent le concert et transportèrent leur leader au calme, dans les loges.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital! décrèta hide alors que Toshi épongeait doucement le front brûlant de son amant, allongé sur un vieux canapé.

-Non... souffla le blond, les yeux mi clos.

-Yoshiki!

Les quatre amis ses précipitèrent au chevet de leur ami qui venait de se réveiller.

-Comment tu te sens? demanda tendrement le chanteur.

-Toshi... pas l'hôpital...

-Pourtant. intervint Taiji. hide a raison. Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital Yosh'...

Le batteur ignora Taiji et plongea une regard désespéré et suppliant dans les yeux de Toshi qui comprit parfaitement le message.

_Oh toi, je te préviens, t'as intérêt à tout me dire et m'expliquer! _songea-t-il.

-D'accord. souffla finalement le chanteur. On retourne à l'hôtel mais c'est la dernière fois Yoshiki. Je te ferais hospitaliser de force s'il le faut!

Yoshiki acquiésça simplement, visiblement reconnaissant.

-Mais t'es dingue Toshi! s'exclama hide. Regarde-le! Il DOIT voir un émdecin!

-On en reparlera demain.

-Mais...

-J'ai dis demain! le coupa-t-il fermement.

Les autres n'incistèrent finalement pas plus. Toshi avait beau être quelqu'un d'habituellement assez discret et effacé, parfaitement calme, lorsqu'il disait quelque chose sur ce ton, personne n'osait jamais le contredire. Et puis, il connaissait Yoshiki mieux que personne, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Yoshiki fut donc transporté dans sa chambre d'hôtel, confortablement installé dans son lit. Toshi, lui, ferma convenablement la porte et s'assis à son chevet. Le blond était toujours terriblement pâle.

-Yoshiki?

-... oui...

-Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer maintenant?

Le blond soupira et détourna le regard... Comment lui dire? Ce n'était absolument pas prévu tout ça...

Il aurait dû le savoir, penser à se protéger pour l'empêcher mais au fond, il ne pensait pas que leur amour était si fort que ça...

-Yoshiki. reprit le brun fermement mais calmement. Tu as le choix. Soit tu m'expliques, soit je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Je suis enceint. dit-il brusquement, le regard toujours fuyant.

-Hein?!

Le batteur soupira de nouveau fortement avant de lentement tourner la tête vers son amant.

-Je porte un enfant Toshi. dit-il plus doucement.

-Mais c'est... c'est impossible Yoshiki, tu es un homme voyons!

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde pourtant.

Toshi le regardait comme s'il s'était pris un mur de plein fouet.

Il connaissait parfiatement les... particularités de son amant... Il avait grandit avec lui, il l'avait aidé à contrôler tout ça... Et il avait déjà entendu parler ce genre de choses dans des familles comme celles de Yoshiki...

-Tu, t'es sûr? bafouilla-t-il.

-J'ai fait un test il y a deux jours... Il était positif et tous les symptômes sont là...

Heureusement, Toshi était déjà assis car il se serait probablement écroulé sur place dans le cas contraire, totalement sous le choc...

-Toshi? s'inquiéta le blond.

-... Est-ce que... c'est moi?

-Toi quoi?

-L'autre... père...

-Tu en doutes? Toshi, il n'y a que toi dans ma vie!

-Dis-le.

-Hein?

-Dis-le moi... je... s'il te plaît...

Yoshiki comprit soudain parfiatement où l'autre voulait en venir. Il avait tout simplement _besoin_ de l'entendre pour y croire.

-Je porte ton enfant Toshi, notre enfant.

Le brun eut un gémissement étouffé avant de se jeter sur son amant et de l'embrasser profondément.

-Oh mon dieu Yoshiki, je t'aime tellement!

13 Décembre 1989:

hide était euphorique et définitivement, totalement bouré, riant aux éclats aux blagues débiles d'un Taiji pas vraiment plus net... Pata aussi, comme toujours, avait énormément bu mais il était plus discret, se contentant d'un vague sourire un peu étrange...

Mais le plus bizarre dans cette scène, c'était que justement, deux invités de la petite fête n'étient pas totalement ivres...

Yoshiki refusait tout alcool et Toshi l'empêchait désormais même de fumer et de boire du café... Et lui-même se privait, histoire de ne pas trop tenter son amant et puis, pour pouvoir être tout le temps parfaitement lucide et s'occuper de lui, au cas où...

-Roh aller les gaaaars! baragouina un hide plus que joyeux qui tenait à peine debout. C'est mon anniv' quoi! Pis j'ai pas tous les jours vingt-cinq ans! Un p'tit coup?

Yoshiki lança une oeillade plus qu'appuyée sur la bouteille de champagne que lui tendait le guitariste et s'apprêtait à finalement s'en emparer mais Toshi s'interposa:

-Yoshiki... siffla-t-il dangereusement sur un ton de maman vraiment pas contente.

-Aller, juste un verre!

-Non! Mais t'es complètement barge ou quoi?

-Mais...

-J'ai dis non Yoshiki!

Les trois autres observèrent la scène d'un air étrange. On aurait dit un vieux couple qui se disputait... en même temps,ils se connaîssaient depuis si longtemps!

Seulement voilà, habituellement, ils n'avaient pas trop de secrets vis-à-vis d'eux... et ils savaient parfaitement que leur leader n'allait pas bien... Toshi semblait le couver encore plus depuis quelques temps, pire qu'une mère poule... mais aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi...

-Tiens. souffla discètement Taiji alors qu'hide embêtait allègrement Toshi en essayant de le forcer à boir du champagne.

Yoshiki sourit et porta rapidement la bouteille à ses lèvres, prenant une grande rasade de Jack Daniel's avant de bien vite rendre sa bouteille au bassiste pour ne pas que Toshi s'en aperçoive.

-merci.

-Mais de rien leader-sama!

Et, sans aucune raison, il éclata de rire.

24/25 Décembre 1989:

-Bon sang Yoshiki! Mais pourquoi tu n'attends pas un peu? s'exaspérait Toshi. Reporte la tournée, tu tiens même plus debout!

-Toshi, ce soir, c'est noël alors, tu veux pas qu'on fasse un trève s'il te plait?

Le chanteur soupira fortement et se laissa choire dans un fauteuil. Il avait tout simplement l'impression que Yoshiki se foutait royalement de leur bébé! Il savait pertinnement qu'il avait bu à l'anniversaire d'hide, probablement quelques autres fois aussi et l'odeur âpre de cigarette qu'il sentait sur lui était bien trop fote pour douter de sa provenance...

-Yoshiki... supplia presque le brun. Jusqu'aux quatre mois au moins. Tu sais bien qu'il y a moins de risques après.

-Et c'est le moment où tu commences à ressembler à un bébé cachalot! Toshi, je vais de toutes façons être obligé de m'arrêter les derniers mois pour que personne ne sache!

-Alors arrête dès maintenant! On reporte la tournée de quelques mois, c'est quand même pas la mort!

Yoshiki eut un geste rageur.

Mais bon sang, Toshi ne comprenait vraiment rien! X, c'était sa vie, son bébé bien avant celui qu'il portait et de toutes façons, il allait bien!

-Bon écoute. reprit Toshi plus calmement, ne supportant pas de voir le blond dans un état de nerfs pareil et trouvant que c'était dangereux pour l'enfant. Tu as raison, c'est noël, le dernier où nous ne serons que tous les deux alors, profitons-en.

Toshi avait toujours su trouver les bons mots et cette fois ne dérogea pas à la règle. Yoshiki sembla s'apaiser presque instantanément et le brun de rapporcha, l'enlaçant avec douceur.

-Je t'aime Yoshiki. dit-il simplement.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Bien qu'épuisés par le concert qu'ils venaient de donner, ils passèrent néanmoins une nuit absolument fabuleuse et le lendemain, se furent les tendres caresses de Toshi qui réveillèrent doucement Yoshiki comme premier cadeau de noël.

13 Janvier 1990:

-Hana? ça te plaît?

-Pour une fille?

-Bah oui!

-J'sais pas...

Toshi établissait déjà des listes de prénoms pour le bébé à venir. Il devait déjà en avoir noté une bonne vingtaine sur la feuille mais aucun ne semblait vraiment convenir à Yoshiki qui, lui, aurait largement préféré un nom plus... occidental...

-On a encore le temps d'y penser tu sais...

Le brun lui tira la langue en lui adressant une moue dubitative.

Pour le coup, son amant ne lui paraissait pas particulièrement enthousiaste alors que lui était ravi, littéralement sur un petite nuage!

Ils allaient avoir un bébé!

-Mais...

-Toshi, je suis fatigué. l'interrompit-il, las de toute cette effervescence. Tu veux pas... juste me faire un câlin?

Le chanteur sourit, attendrit mais pas dupe... Yoshiki savait parfaitement profiter de son état désormais et il en abusait parfois un peu... Mais après tout, il pouvait bien lui faire plaisir non?

Alors, avec douceur, il vint se coller à lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

-Yoshiki? ça va? s'inquièta-t-il en le sentant se crisper dans ses bras.

-Oui oui...

Même si Toshi n'était pas convaincu, il n'insista pas plus.

Le batteur semblait avoir un peu mal mais il pensait, probablement à juste titre d'ailleurs, que beaucoup de repos lui était simplement essentiel...

28 Janvier 1990:

-Où as-tu mal mon coeur? demanda un Toshi visiblement inquiet.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas, se contentant d'une grimace de douleur.

Il était visiblement épuisé et cette tournée, plus les enregitrements qui s'enchaînaient n'arrangeaient absolument pas les choses... Son dos était en feu, il n'arrivait presque plus à bouger son cou et, régulièrement, son abdomen était assaillis par de violentes crampes...

Toshi soupira devant l'absence de réponse de son amant et caressa simplement tendrement les cheveux du blond pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-Il te faut vraiment du repos mon ange...

-Je... ça, ça va aller...

-Yoshiki, c'est vraiment pas sérieux

-Le public compte sur nous...

Nouveau soupir de la part du chanteur, à deux doigts d elui balancer ses quatre vérités. Mais vu son état, il préféra se retenir et puis, ça ne servirait à rien de toutes façons...

-Reposes-toi. souffla-t-il simplement.

12/13 février 1990:

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, Yoshiki se tordait littéralement de douleur. Son dos le faisait toujours souffrir mais le pire n'était pas là... Plié en deux sur le sol, il se tenait le ventre à deux mains...

-Bon sang Yoshiki! Ouvre cette porte!!

Toshi était désespéré, entendant parfaitement les gémissements de douleur de l'homme qu'il aimait à travers le panneau de bois qui les séparait.

-Toshi... souffla inaudiblement le batter à travers ses machoires crispées.

Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à lever le verrou avant de s'effondrer.

Le chanteur ouvrit immédiatement la porte, poussant un cri en voyant Yoshiki, quasi inanimé sur le sol.

Avec douceur, il le souleva dans ses bras, retenant un juron en remarquant la tâche de sang sur le carelage.

-J'ai... mal... balbutia le blond à travers ses larmes de douleur alors que l'autre venait de le déposer dans le lit.

-Je sais. Je vais appeler un émdecin.

-Non...

-Il le faut Yoshiki, on peut pas gèrer ça tout seuls...

Le batteur grimaça de nouveau. Il savait parfaitement que Toshi avait raison mais...

-Toshi... non, je t'en prie...

-C'est ça ou cette fois, je t'emmène vraiment à l'hôpital!

-Je veux pas...

-Je sais...

Il soupira.

La mine suppliante de son amant lui brisait le coeur et il décida finalement de lui donner un dernier surcis...

-Dors. dit-il doucement. Si tu ne vas pas mieux demain matin, j'appellerais un médecin.

Yoshiki hésita un instant mais acquiésça tout de même. C'était un bon compromis finalement et puis, ça lui laissait encore un peu de temps...

-Merci...

Toshi eut un nouveau soupir et s'allongea finalement aux côtés de son amant qui se blottit quasi instantanément dans ses bras. Il avait toujours terriblement mal et l'étreinte du chanteur ne l'appaisait qu'à peine...

Et durant toute la nuit, il se tordit de douleur...

Toshi était constament à deux doigts de l'emmener aux urgences mais il se retenait. Après tout, il lui avait promis et il tenait toujours sa parole... il avait dit "demain"...

Alors, il resserait ses bras sur le corps tremblant et gémissant, épongeant délicatement le front brûlant de celui qu'il aimait et le veilla toute la nuit.

Et puis finalement, aux premières heures de laube et totalement exténué, Yoshiki finit par s'assoupir.

-Toshi?

Le brun reporta son attention sur l'autre homme qui venait de s'éveiller difficilement après seulement quelques heures de sommeil.

-Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-il tendrement.

-Fatigué.

-Tu as encore mal?

-Non, plus vraiment.

Toshi eut un sourire soulagé et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres sèches de son amant.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose mon ange?

-... Prendre une douche...

Effectivement, il avait eu beaucoup de fièvre et il n'aspirait qu'à se débarasser de toute cette transpiration.

Toshi acquiésça et l'aida à se lever...

Seulement, quand ils repoussèrent les draps, une immense tâche de sang s'y étalait... et pas que du sang...

-Non...

Mai 1990:

La tournée était enfin terminée.

Après trois jours de repos total, Yoshiki avait doucement repris le travail et, malgré un peu de retard, ils avaient tout de même réussit à tout boucler.

Le leader allait mieux maintenant, du moins physiquement mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui... et Toshi aussi...

C'était le début de la fin...

--

_Et voilà... Pas très long mais bon... J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu!_

_Un avis?_

_Bisous!!_

_Lilys_


End file.
